Tales from Swordbearer
by bard2003
Summary: answer to vegas challenge
1. Chapter 1

August 2005

Meeting of US President and Military heads.

"Gentlemen" - started the president - "as you know world agreed to give human rights to immortals, therefor now we need to choose official policy about those who serve or would want to serve in military, police, intelligence & etc. I am pretty sure that warrior whose life depend on his ability to fight, with hundreds years of experience, even may be general in some of the armies tactics of who's we study in universities; could teach us many things. Most of them wouldn't want to enlist, but may be we can to hire some of them as civilian consultants or trainers? Lets hear what do you think."

"Well... If someone want to enlist, i am pretty sure they going to do it the regular way... Boot camp, privets rank and so on... But those who serve now... What can we do?" - asked Navy JAG Admiral Chegwidden. - "Legally they em posters and needed to be court marshaled. They enlisted in fake identities, they lied to the army, their superiors and etc. But we want them to stay and serve, right?" - and after president nod his approval he continue - "So we ask of all of them to change their information to the real one without being forst to change designations, and give them equal opportunities to grow in ranks as the rest of us mortals. Change some of the financial payments like health insurgences, but live all the benefits to the families, give them permition to have their weapons with them always and etc. Give us directions, and we" - his jest circled other JAGs , Justese Department head and other legal officials - "and we will work on privet parts."

15 August 2005

President gives speech and press posts official policy for immortals in US Military & Law Enforcements: "You have 45 days to change your personal information (name, age & etc.) or resign."

An 'International Immortal Government' is formed in January of 2006, and in March of that same year, all Immortals are issued "Identification of Immortal Status" cards. These cards act as Age of Majority Cards for Immortals who appear younger than they are, and allow Immortals who had been hiding behind mountains of falsified documents to reclaim their original identities, and in some cases, fortunes. A small cut on the thumb is required as proof of Immortality for those skeptical of the Card's verity - for this reason, very few Fake Immortal Ids are employed by teenagers.

Guidelines for Appropriate Challenges are issued in June of 2006 as the number of deaths by electrocution rise alarmingly when mortals attempt to witness battles in The Game. Formal Combat Areas are established in most major cities to keep watching Mortals at a safe distance. But Immortals in Military or law enforcement service have a right to refuse challenge (Immortal Government agreed with worlds governments that soldiers, agents & policemen are "property by contract" of the government and can't be forst to fight "in arena for entertainment of the masses".

Violent crimes rise in many North American cities as Mortals posing as Immortals utilize blades to commit robberies, muggings, etc. And against them stand real immortals as policemen. One of the stories about FBI agent who gave to one of those a choice – go against him in arena as immortal or surrender and go to jail as mortal - published in national tv, and to counter act this rise in crime, in October of 2006 a law is passed by the United Nations requiring all weaponry must be worn on in plain sight, and may only be carried by Card-Carrying Immortals. And again soldiers and policemen are exceptions – they can have they weapons shealed.


	2. Chapter 2

No one, never saw landlord of this house. Big (5 floors + attic + basement) old house was known as "Orphanden". It started as womans monastery, but was abandon when the neighborhood became a ghetto. In city records this property was both from church by Mark Sorsbery in 1927, since then it was inherited by Laura Sorsbery in 1969 and then both by Renny LaFarrelle in 1987. All taxes were payed in time so no one never checked whats going on. And because of the specific of the neighborhood, nor social services, nor a police never took interest in the house. All this years lived there a gang that all underworld feared – "The Orphans". They were street kids: smart, ruthless, tough, but they never attacked. Only deafened what or who they saw as "theirs". Some kids grew up and left, some lived in the house until day they died. Most of them started to work as soon as 10 year old, some of them go to school. Only watchers knew that Mark, Laura & Renny real names were Susann Marry Harris (raised by port worker & wash woman in Port Royal, raped & killed by drunk sailors near the docs in 1684 and she 16 years old) and her teacher Oda Kouta (killed in sengoku jidai in 1484, fully trained samurai at age 17). From the day he found her in that alley, they were inseparable. As teenagers at the streets they did all they could to survive: theft, murder, prostitution. And they survived!

And now both of them have new hope, because from April 1, 2006, they both finally has they IIScards.

Susan always was the law in the gang. And now she had opportunity to try to be areal officer of the law, so she registered to Police Academy, when Oda hacker – autodidact, got in to the CS department of NYU.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1, 2006 – Susan,

The Basic School for New York State Troopers.

Grey uniform of police cadet don't have to many places to hide a weapon, so Susan had only one knife on ankle shealt and number of suriken in various places on her body. It felt like she was naked! And she sure looked like she is 14 years old with her 1m 49cm height and 39 kg weight. All the other cadets were much taller and older looking then her and couple of them all ready asked what "a kid" doing in this place and this uniform. She set on first table and greed her teeth. Finally instructor came trow the door.

My name is Sargent ONeil and we will be seeing one another all of yours time in the basic. You all have your timetables?

Yes.

Good. Now. I know that some people think that if they have family in the Force, they guarantied a place too... No. They're not. If someone have problems, you can come to me, to Sargent Bradly (he is in charge of discipline) or to Captain Maccarty – director of this establishment. If someone have questions, I can answer after the class. Now...

In lunch brake Susan sat with friendly cadets ORelly, Sanchez and Rodevsky from her class, when three other cadets tried something stupid...

They were big, redneck bullies by names: Soyer, Mccoy and Rilley.

Hey, kid. - started Rilley. - What do you think you doing here? How old are you, child? - eatery fell silent.

312, child! - and loud laugher errapt everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

September 1, 2006 – Oda,

NYU's Computer Science Department.

No one would pay attention to small oriental youngster in big campus of NYU, if it wasn't the sheath with sword on his back. He wasn't the only sword bearer in campus.

First class of the day where Discrete Mathematics. Nothing unusual happened. The same was with second class - Calculus 1. He made some new friends, disclaimed invitation to immortals fan club meeting, ate lunch... And then, was the third class of the day, the one he waited for - Intro to Computer Science I . He set in center of third row when unmistakable feeling of other immortal run down his spine. Tall, muscular man in his 30tis came trow the door. Brown hair, grey eyes, jeans and t-shirt; regular TA. Only thing that wasn't regular, was 15th Century Hand-And-A-Half Sword on his back.

Hello. My name is Sergei Karpov and I'm finishing my doctoral thesis in CS. Yes I am immortal, but, please, friend in the third row, if you don't like my teaching, just change class, don't challenge me, ok? - he smiled to Oda, some of the others student laughed too. And class continue.

In the end Sergei dismissed class, but asked from Oda to remained for little.

After students left awkward pause lasted almost a minute. Oda lengthened the hand:

Hi. I'm Oda Kouta. I'm a friend.

Hi. I'm Sergei Karpov. And I'm also friend. - Both smiled.

Do you have sparing partner? Or place to train? - asked Sergei. - Or you new in town?

Not new. - easily laugh Oda. - I and my partner were in the city since 1925. We have our own place. You need partner?

Yes, as matter of fact I do. I love swordplay. Especially as a sport and not a Game. Can I to ask you and your partner to spar with me sometime?

I'll ask her. We too need practice.

Ok. So... That's it. Be seeing you?

Sure. Buy! - and Oda left.


End file.
